La vida de unos estudiantes
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Todo gira sobre unos alumnos y su dia a dia en la en el colegio..
1. El club de Craig

**Hola hola ~~ he aqui mi nuevo proyecto *-* si alguien le interesa "los tiempos que tu no recuerdas" lo actualizare mañanana ~~ **

**este fic esta dedicado a "Kimi ni todoku" un anime que realmente me enamoro (?) 3**

**Espero que les guste ~~**

* * *

- **Oh veo que estas comiendo tacos de nuevo**- Decia un muchacho de piel negra junto a un rubio y un chico de mirada penetrante.

- **Hey! Amo los tacos! Son tan ricos**- Respondio Clyde mientras admiraba la delicia entre sus manos.

- **Vas a engordar**- Dijo tranquilamente Tucker mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Tweek.

- **GAH C-CRAIG**! – Dijo en respuesta al sentir la cabeza de Tucker sobre sus delicados hombros.

- **¡NO MOLESTEN!- ** Grito entre lagrimas Clyde.

- ** Bueno, bueno por lo menos come un poco de verduras**- Sugirió Token.

- ** Apuesto que dentro de poco vas a superar al culo gordo de Cartman**- Bromeo Craig.

- ** No entiendo como pueden ser tan malos**- Dijo Clyde mientras devoraba su delicioso taco.

- **GAH n-no molesten a-a-a ngh Clyde**- Defendio Tweek.

Un fuerte y extremadamente frio soplo de la nada haciendo que los estudiantes que estaban en el patio tiemblen, algunas polleras fueron levantadas y esto no paso desapercibido por algunos chicos y porque no por algunas chicas.

- **GAH F-RIO ngh h-hace mucho frio**- Casi grito Tweek mientras Craig lo abrazaba por la espalda haciendo que se tranquilice un poco.

- ** Mejor vayamos adentro**- Opino Clyde mientras guardaba su medio taco en su merendero.

- ** Si es mejor que comer afuera con este maldito frio**- Opino Tucker mientras soltaba a Tweek y caminaba hacia la entrada.

Los cuatros chicos aceleraron el paso para alcanzar a su amigo que a pesar de caminar lenta y tranquilamente siempre trataba de llevar la delantera. Llegaron hasta su salón y juntaron dos mesas para ponerse a comer ahí, habían algunos alumnos mas pero nadie de importancia.

- ** ¡M-maldición!** Grito Clyde al ver que el último de sus tacos estaba algo esparcido.

- ** No GAH pasa nada si quieres te doy m-mi ngh comida**- Ofreció Tweek mientras le pasaba uno de sus sándwiches.

- ** No tienes que darle nada Tweek, es un culo gordo de mierda**- Dijo Craig mientras le quitaba a Clyde

- **Deja de meterte conmigo**- Respondió Clyde ante el insulto de Tucker mientras tomaba una lata de coca cola y se secaba las lágrimas.

- ** Ah, por cierto que lastima que tu y Craig no estuvieran en la misma clase, Tweek**- Menciono Token mientras comía tranquilo su almuerzo.

- **GAH S-SI R-R-NGH REALMENTE**- grito tweek pensando en miles de cosas que le pasaría si Craig no está en su misma aula.

- ** Cambiaria gustoso mi lugar con el tuyo**- Lloriqueo nuevamente Clyde.

- ** Tranquilo Tweek, Token te cuidara en mi lugar-** Dijo Craig mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio paranoico.

- ** ¿Sabes? Por mucho que alguien le hable a Craig él lo ignora completamente**- Dijo Clyde mientras guardaba sus restos para tirar mas tarde en el basurero.

- ** GAH ¿eh? ¿E-es cierto?**- Dijo Tweek ladeando su cabeza en busca de respuesta del pelinegro.

- **No es que les ignore, es que sus palabras no me llegan**- Respondió Craig admirando la tierna carita de su Tweek.

- ** Es lo mismo**- Opino Token.

- **Bueno me da lo mismo, terminen con esto ni que fueran mis madres**- Dijo Craig sin cambiar la expresión nula que siempre traía en el rostro.

- **¿Por qué no te unes a un club?** Opino nuevamente Token mientras terminaba de comer si almuerzo.

- **E-es una bue ngh buena idea** – Respondió Tweek terminado de beber las últimas gotas de su café.

Clyde y Token sonrieron confiados sabían que si Tweek decía que si como auto respuesta Craig opinaba lo mismo, jamás se negaría a su bolita de cabellos rubios. Todos entraron a sus clases esperando la cuarta hora, la hora que tenían libres para poder elegir libremente el club que quisieran.

Cuando llego la hora Token y Tweek fueron a buscar a Craig en su clase para llevarlo literalmente a rastras, Clyde los siguió mientras se reía de la escena.

- **¿Vienen a mirar o quieren participar?**- Pregunto el presidente de la clase de Basquetbol.

- **GAH S-si, ngh nosotros miraremos y Craig participara** – Respondió Tweek.

- **¿Saben? Un club no es algo al que pueden obligarte entrar**- Opino Tucker sentado en el suelo con su típica mirada de vacío que siempre traía.

- **Si no te obligamos, nunca entraras a uno**- Respondió Clyde haciendo un puchero.

- **No hagas esa cara, si participo en un club**- Dijo Craig mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- ** Si ngh a-al club de ir GAH ir a casa**- Respondió Tweek.

- **¡Bien empecemos!** Grito uno de los jugadores a lo lejos llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el salón.

- ** ¡Bien ngh tú puedes!** – Apoyo Tweek.

- **sabes cómo se juega ¿no?**- Pregunto Token.

- **Si, si** – respondió Tucker entrando en la cancha – **la lanzo contra ti con todas mis fuerzas**- Susurro.

El entrenador hizo sonar su Silvano y todos se pusieron a correr por la pelota, miles de pases, corridas, se podía escuchar el rechinido que hacían los zapatos contra el suelo, sudor, gritos de "pásame la pelota" o "estoy solo, estoy solo" de parte de los jugadores pero Craig simplemente caminaba a pasos lentos detrás de los jugadores mientras Clyde refunfuñaba y Token negaba la cabeza como si supiera ya que Craig no haría mucho esfuerzo.

- ** ¡Tucker!** Grito uno de los jugadores pasándole la pelota, Clyde sonrio pensando que al fin su amigo participaría pero Craig simplemente lo esquivo con rapidez, la pelota reboto un rato y luego paro en una esquina de la cancha. Todos se quedaron callado sorprendidos.

- ** ¡NO LA ESQUIVES, IDIOTA!** – grito Clyde frustrado.

El partido paro monetariamente, y Craig se acerco hacia Tweek, quien le dio un termo de agua a pesar que no hizo ningún esfuerzo.

- ** Puede ser ¿Qué no se te de bien los deportes?** Pregunto Token.

- **Joder ¿Por qué no lo tomas enserio?** Pregunto Clyde enojado.

- ** Si pero**- Quiso responder Tucker pero Tweek lo interrumpió- **T-TU ngh puedes**- Apoyo el rubiecito mientras se sonrojaba.

Antes que Craig pudiera responder nuevamente lo llamaron para empezar el segundo tiempo. Chasqueo la lengua molesta y se dispuso a caminar hacia la cancha nuevamente.

El entrenador nuevamente hizo sonar su silbato los chicos se movieron rápido tras la pelota hasta que a uno se le cayó de las manos, Craig para sorpresa de todos corrió hacia ella agarrándola, corrió rebotando la pelota tan rápido que nadie podía quitársela, rebote, rebote, esquivar, la velocidad con la que se movía dejo con la boca abierta a su grupo y al resto de los estudiantes. Se acerco hasta el aro y dando un salto la metió dentro.

- ** GAH C-CRAIG es muy bueno en los deportes**- Dijo Tweek orgulloso.

- **¿Q-que?** – Pregunto sorprendido Clyde ya que nunca había visto a su líder hacer esfuerzo en algo.

A los lejos un montón de chicas miraban emocionadas mientras chillaban con entusiasmo el nombre de Craig. Los jugadores solo se quedaron en el suelo haciendo circulitos con sus dedos, ya que no pudieron seguirle el paso a Tucker.

- ** Buen tiro**- Dijo uno de los jugadores en voz baja, Craig solo lo ignoro y volvió con su grupo con una expresión nula.

Club de Defensa personal:

- **¡Comienzen!** Grito el entrenador mientras el alumno que lucharía con Craig hacia movimientos esperando que Craig se mueva cosa que no sucedió. Al ver que no hacía nada trato de tocarlo pero este en una reacción rápida lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del suelo ya que obviamente la fuerza de Craig era algo de envidiar por muchos.

Nuevamente las chicas miraban emocionadas al líder del team Craig, Tweek ya empezaba a sentirse celoso.

- ** Buen ngh trabajo** – Felicito Tweek a Craig.

- ** ¿Qué buen trabajo?** Pregunto Token mientras tenia la mano en su frente tratando de auto tranquilizarse.

Club de natación:

**-Natación ¿eh?** – Dijo Craig mirando la piscina. Todos sonrieron confiados ya que pensando que a su líder le interesaría.

- NO- Negó Craig y salió del salón, mientras los otros bajaron la cabeza y caminaron rápidamente para alcanzarle el paso.

Club de caminata:

- **Podría cansarme mucho**- Opino Craig y volvió a salir tranquilo del lugar.

- ** Que pérdida de tiempo**- Refunfuño Clyde volviendo a tratar de alcanzar el paso de su lider.

**Hubo otros clubes como el de Arqueria y cocina pero debido al peligro máximo de la situación tuve que censurar (?) e.e**

Después de mirar algunos clubes; los chicos cansados decidieron ignorar sus clases y se subieron a la azotea claro Tweek no estuvo de acuerdo con eso ya que el suelo podría romperse y ellos caerían, podría venir el FBI en un helicóptero y los secuestrarían y miles de otras lógicas situaciones pero al fin y al cabo obligaron a Tweek a subirse.

-** Mierda Craig ¿porque no puedes decidirte?** Pregunto Clyde mientras comía algunas gomitas en forma de oso ( mi obsecion las gomas de oso Rrr )

-** No las necesito**- Opino Craig.

- **NO NO No me voy a rendir**- Chillo Clyde mientras Token trataba de peinar el cabello de Tweek ya que un profesor lo habia regañado por traer su cabello fuera de control y según el profesor_ "Un cabello fuera de control es un alumno descontrolado"_

-** AGH D-DUELE** - grito Tweek mientras movia su cabeza para que Token deje de peinarlo.

- **Vamos, vamos casi termino**- Tranquilizo Token a Tweek.

- **Tengo sed** - Dijo Craig y se levanto del suelo para ir hacia la salida de la azotea.

-** Hey hey no escapes, ten te invito mi Coca cola**- Dijo Clyde pasandole la lata a medio beber que tenia.

- **¿Eso no seria un beso indirecto?** Pregunto Craig haciendo que Clyde y Tweek se sonrojaran.

- **Eh-eh ¿que dices?** Pregunto rojo de la verguenza.

- **Q****uerías un beso indirecto conmigo ¿no?** - Dijo Craig - **Pervertido**- Susurro por ultimo haciendo que Token sonría un poco por la ironía (?)

- **!No lo soy!** - Grito Clyde entre lagrimas tratando de buscar consuelos en las piernas de Tweek.

-** Lo se ngh lo se**- Consolo Tweek a Clyde.

-** Listo, termine Tweek**- Dijo Token guardando el mini peine en su bolsillo.

-** T-te queda bien**- Dijo Tucker algo sonrojado.

- **SI, realmente bien!** - Apoyo Clyde haciendo que Tweek se sonrojara un poco.

- **NGH c-cambiando de tema ¿que haremos con el club d-de Craig?-** Pregunto Tweek ya que le avergonzaran que lo alagaran tanto.

- **!Me rindo!** - Grito Clyde tumbándose en el suelo hacia un poco de frio y la azotea estaba llena de nieve pero no les importaba a ninguno.

- **Si no quiere nunca entrara en un club**-Dijo Token mientras Craig sacaba una camara en su bolsillo y la prendía.

- **Si mejor rindanse**- Apoyo Craig mirando las fotos que traia su camara, la cual tenia miles de fotos de animales especialmente de perros.

-** Hey! deja tu camara**- Dijo Clyde molesto, odiaba que Craig lo ignore y se ponga a mirar su camara como tonto.

- **Agh a-ah Craig le gusta la fotografia**- Opino Tweek.

- **¿Q-que? Pregunto enojado Clyde- HUBIERAS EMPEZADO POR AHI**- grito frustrado- **ahora me debes un taco** - Susurro cruzando los brazos molesto.

- **Bueno mejor vamos a inscribirte a ese club y terminemos con esto**- Opino Token mientras levantaba a Clyde del suelo y hacia un gesto para que todos los siguieran para bajarse de la azotea.

Los cuatros chicos fueron al club de de fotografia y como Clyde no sabia nada de la inscripción al final fue Token quien hablo con los maestros para que metieran a Craig en el club a pesar que los regañaron por faltar a clase.

- **¿ES COMO EL CLUB DE IR A CASA?** - Grito enojado Clyde tratando de ignorar el fuerte sonido de la campana de salida.

-** Sip**- Respondio Craig con su tipica voz nasal.

Los chicos salieron del colegio se fueron cada uno a su casa, y si se preguntan en que club estan los demas chicos pues, Token esta en el consejo de estudiantes, Clyde en el equipo de Fútbol Americano y Tweek quien sabe.

* * *

**Charararararan fin (?) les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? tienen hambre? yo si -.-**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a mi si me gusto (?) ya quisiera yo que mi colegio tuviera todos eso clubes u.u**


	2. Recordando viejos tiempos

**HOLA! no puedo creer que estoy actualizando este fic, digo NI YO MISMA ME LO CREO XD *se autoaplaude* bueno, les digo, van cambiando de escena pero no es dificil de leer, ah y los que va en cursiva.. las frase que va en cursiva.. son los pensamientos de Craig.. se entiende? XD **

* * *

Clyde, Token, Craig y Tweek estaban almorzando en la azotea como siempre.

- ** Hey ¿recuerdas como conocimos a Tweek?** – Pregunto Clyde mientras devoraba feliz su almuerzo que como siempre consistía principalmente en tacos.

- ** Si lo recuerdo**- contesto Craig haciendo memoria.

- ** Pues**- Recordó Token.

**Flashback**

Estaban todos comiendo en la azotea por primera vez, ya que la cafetería estaba llena y eso molestaba principalmente a Craig.

- ** Hey, Hey ¿saben? ¡Tendemos un nuevo alumno!-** Dijo entusiasmado Clyde.

- **Oh**- Dijo Craig fingiendo que lo escuchaba.

- **Maldición Craaaaaaig! NO DIGAS "OH"**- lloriqueo Clyde.

Antes de que Craig pudiera decir algo, sonó el timbre de entrada y todos fueron a la clase.

- **Chicos, tenemos a un nuevo estudiante**- Presento el maestro – **Vamos, vamos preséntate**- Le apoyo tratando de que se su nuevo alumno sea más sociable

- ** S-soy Tweek Tweak**- se presento el nuevo alumno, era algo bajito, delgado, con la piel fina y blanca, tenía el cabello rubio y electrificado.

- ** Si tienes alguna duda pregúntale al representante de la clase Wendy** - Dice el profesor mientras una bonita chica de cabellos negros alzo la mano para que el nuevo estudiante pueda reconocerlo- **Bien Tweek, tu asiento es el de ahí**- Dijo el maestro apuntando el lugar en donde debería sentarse el resto del año.

- ** B-bien ¡GAH!**-Contesto Tweek tomando asiento, camino hacia su lugar y se sentó, se sentía nervioso más de lo normal, miro a su alrededor para ver quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros, cuando al ver a su compañero de al lado da un salto de sorpresa.

- **Hola**- Saluda Craig como si nada y aparta la mirada del extraño rubio.

- ** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** Grita sorprendido –** T-tu ¿eres ese ngh e-ese chico**? – pregunta Tweek sujetando a Craig de los hombros.

- ** ¡Tweak!**- Grita el maestro confundido.

- **¡Y-yo solía ngh jugar contigo en ese GAH parque!**- Chilla el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa sin soltar los hombros del confundido pelinegro -¿v-verdad? F-fue ngh hace mucho tiempo- comenta Tweek mientras se apoya más en el cuerpo de Craig.

- ** ¿Quién eres?** – pregunta Craig mirándolo confundido.

**Después de clases..**

- **¿Qué sucede Craig?** – Pregunta un pelinegro parecido a él – **Es raro no verte con tu grupo**- Opina mirando a su alrededor.

- ** Y a ti sin el tuyo, Stan** –contesta Craig apoyándose por el marco de la puerta de su grado- **Alguien me molesta si me muevo de aquí-** Dice soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

- ** Qué raro que alguien se te enfrente-** murmuro Stan sin soltar su sonrisa.

- ** No es de enfrente, es por la derecha**- Contesta apuntando a su costado cuando de pronto un rubio salta por su cadera abrazándolo con fuerza y haciendo que Craig caiga al suelo.

- ** ¡T-te ngh encontré!** – dice Tweek levantándose del suelo y luego empieza a mirar a Stan y Craig rápidamente con una cara de sorpresa – **¡U-un Clon**!- grita asustado mientras jala sus cabellos dorados

- **¿Eh? No te preocupes, solo nos parecemos mucho, somos gemelos ** – Dice Stan mientras le sonríe cálidamente- **Soy Stan, un gusto conocerte**- Se presenta mientras le pasa la mano.

- ** Ah, Y SI ES ¿M-M-MENTIRA? Y ¿SI ERES UN CLON? Y QUIERES DESTRUIR LA ¿HUMANIDAD? ¡GAH E-ESO SERIA MUCHA PRESION!**- Grita desesperado rechazando la mano de Stan.

- **No lo soy**- Contesta poniendo su cara neutra- **¿y de que se conocen?** – Pregunta volviendo a su sonrisa.

- ** En su mundo de ilusiones nos conocimos hace mucho** – Contesta Craig con su típica voz nasal.

- **¡GAH! N-no es ngh, ¡no es así! ¡R-realmente nos conocemos!** – chillo Tweek molesto.

- ** Ah, aquí está**- Dice una chica de cabellos negros y piel blanca acompañado de Clyde -** Tenía pensado darte una vuelta por el colegio** – dice mientras posaba una mano por el hombro de Stan.

- ** GAH ¿Q-quien eres?** – Pregunta Tweek ladeando la cabeza.

- ** Soy Wendy de tu clase**- Contesta molesta la chica mientras lleva sus manos a su cintura– **El maestro te dijo que si tienes alguna duda hables conmigo**- Trato de hacerle acordar sin gritarle.

- ** AGH, l-le preguntare a ngh a Craig** – Contesto sujetándose del brazo.

- ** ¿Ah Craig?** –Pregunto Wendy alzando una ceja, jamás había visto que Craig Tucker ayudara a otro alumno.

- **¡S-si! Ngh somos amigos ¡y por eso me va ayudar!** – alardeo Tweek sin soltar el brazo del pelinegro.

- **¿Ah sí? Qué suerte**-fingió interés Wendy apretando sus puños.

- **Si**- contesto Tweek sacándole la lengua a Wendy.

- ** Se nota que son amigos, lo primero que haces es hacerme enojar-** Refunfuña Wendy.

- ** Vamos, vamos no peleen**- trata de tranquilizar Clyde-** Pero, Craig actúa como si no conociera a Tweek**- Dice Clyde mientras ladea la cabeza confundido.

- **Un desconocido, es un desconocido**- Contesta Craig soltándose del agarre de Tweek-** Hasta luego**- se despide y se va.

- ** ¡N-no te vayas!**- Grita Tweek sin resultados-** E-el ngh a-antes era más amable**- murmura con la cabeza gacha.

- ** ¿Amable?** – pregunta Wendy, eso no sonaba como Craig.

- ** Definitivamente, definivitamente te has equivocado**- Dice alegremente Clyde mientras le da palmaditas a Tweek en la espalda.

- ** ¡T-tengo ngh que hacer que me reconozca!**- dice Tweek para sí mismo mientras corre hacia la dirección en donde se había ido Craig cuando para su sorpresa ve a una chica de cabellos rojos arreglarle la corbata. Tweek vuelve a entrar al aula y agarra a Clyde y Stan del brazo sacándolos del aula

- ** ¿Quién es? ¿s-su ngh novia?** – Pregunta entusiasmado Tweek.

- ** No es su novia- **Contesta Clyde –** Ni siquiera es una chica**- Dice mientras acaricia el cabello de Tweek, era tan suavecito.

- ** ¿GAH C-como ngh p-puedes decir eso?** – Pregunta dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro a Clyde haciendo que rápidamente se ponga a llorar.

- ** P-puede que ngh esté un poco p-plana, pero como un buen hombre ¡GAH! D-debemos quererla de todos modos**- Dice Tweek mientras Stan y Clyde no podían creer que no veía que la chica que estaba con Craig no era una chica- **Hey ngh novia**- grita tratando de llamar la atención al ver que ya se fueron salió corriendo en su búsqueda dejando a Clyde y Stan plantados.

- ** He dicho que no es una chica**- Lloriqueo Clyde en el hombro de Stan.

- ** Las palabras son inútiles si la otra persona no los escucha**- Trato de animar Stan al joven amante de los tacos.

**En la clase de natación.**

- ** No es una chica**- Dice Craig en el borde de la piscina.

- **Estas diciendo ngh l-lo mismo que Clyde**- Le contesta Tweek mirando como los alumnos nadaban felices-** Tu n-novia ngh están bonita**-Alago el rubio mientras no notaba que Craig le estaba mirando fijamente el torso del rubio-**Hey, ¿en verdad ngh no me recuerdas?** – Pregunto mirándolo con ojos tristes.

- ** No tengo idea de quién eres**- Contesto desviando la mirada – **A las chicas no les gustan los chicos tan persistentes**- Dijo Craig y entro a la piscina.

- **¡P-pero ngh tu eres un chico**!- grito Tweek confundido haciendo un puchero.

Mientras Craig flotaba en el agua de espaldas hasta que choco con algo.

- ** ¿Token?** – pregunto el chico de cabellos negros, tosiendo un poco ya que al chocar trago agua.

- **¿Stan? ¿Craig?** –Pregunto confundido – **No te reconozco por el flequillo**-

- ** Soy Craig, Ah, mi flequillo**- Murmuro tocando su cabello ya la forma en que ponía su cabello era su única diferencia de Stan, movió un poco su fleco y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

- **¡Hey!- Dijo Tweek acercándose al pelirrojo y - ¿tu quien eres**? – Pregunto Tweek curioso

- ** Eh, ese chico con quien jugaste una vez**– Dijo Craig tratando de hacer memoria.

- ** ¿Te ngh recuerdas?** – Pregunto entusiasmado Tweek

- ** ¿Puede que fuera Stan?** – Pregunto haciendo que Tweek retrocediera un poco por la confusión- **Puede que lo hayas confundido, somos iguales**- Dijo molesto por lo último, no negaría que le moleste un poco el que le confundan con Stan.

- **S-soy idénticos pero GAH E-ESTOY SEGURO QUE NGH ERES TU C-Craig-** grito mientras salió corriendo de la piscina.

**En una tienda…**

- ** ¿No te decides?** – Pregunto Stan mientras esperaba que Craig comprara un comic de una vez.

- ** No sabré si vale la pena comprar una copia, para hacerlo esperar hasta que termine de leer este**-Dijo mirando los comic con indecisión.

- ** No hagas eso, los libros están hechos para ser leídos-** Dijo impaciente Stan.

- ** ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes cómo se siente este libro?** – Pregunto Craig fingiendo sorpresa.

- ** Lo sé, ahora date prisa y cómpralo** – Contesto Stan metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- ** Ahora tengo envidia, seguiré leyendo hasta que lo entienda**-Dijo Craig abriendo el libro.

- **Eso no es lo que yo quería**- Suspiro Stan resignado - **¿Ese chico, realmente es rubio? ¿verdad?** – Pregunto Stan tomando una revista.

Tweek miraba la escena de los chicos, más bien los espiaba, pensando que quizás si los confundió, pero para él era totalmente imposible.

- **Mierda me salió el mismo juguete**- Dijo un niño mientras guardaba el dichoso juguete en su bolsillo. Eso hizo que Tweek recordara algo, él le había dado un juguete de colección de esos que vienen en los paquetes sorpresas.

- ** Vámonos ya compre lo que quería**- Dijo Craig saliendo de la comiquería cuando se topo con el rubio de cabellos desordenados.

- ** ¡JESUCRISTO! L-lo recuerdo, y-yo te di un juguete**- Dijo Tweek saltando por Craig.

- ** ¿En frente del parque?** – pregunto Stan, haciendo memoria-** Mis recuerdos son borrosos pero recuerdo algo así**- Dijo algo confundido por sus propias palabras.

- ** ¡Entonces!** – Dijo contesto apunto de abrazarlo pero el mayor siguió caminando haciendo que Tweek cayera directo al suelo.

- ** Pero no te recuerdo**- Dijo y se fue seguido de Craig. Tweek solo se quedo en el suelo deprimido.

**En la azotea..**

- ** Ah, así que fue Stan** – Dijo Clyde sorprendido.

- ** Aunque no lo recuerdo en absoluto-** Contesto Stan comiendo su almuerzo.

- ** ¿De qué hablan?** – Pregunto confundido Kyle quien también estaba comiendo su almuerzo con ellos.

- ** Por lo menos te ha dejado de molestar ¿no?** – Pregunta Clyde mientras devora el último bocado de su almuerzo.

- ** ¿De quién hablan?** – Preguntan nuevamente Kyle quien no estaba informado de lo que sucedía.

Después de tocar el timbre fueron rápidamente a su aula, tuvieron clases aburridas y mas rápido de lo que pensaron sonó el timbre de salida. Craig miraba la ventana con la mirada nula mientras Tweek temblaba de su lugar, bajo la mirada y salió del aula.

- ** Nadie ngh me recuerda-** Dijo Tweek triste – **Quizás, ngh soy un personaje ficticio**- susurro dejando que unas lagrimas se escaparan.

- ** ¿Por qué lloras?** – Pregunto un chico de extraño cabello quien mascaba chicle desagradablemente.

- **GAH ¡N-N-NO ME LASTIMES!**- Grito asustado Tweek

Y antes de que Tweek de diera cuenta estaba detrás del colegio enfrentándose a unos tipos raros.

- ** Eres demasiado confiado para ser un don nadie**- Dijo molesto el buscapleitos -** ¿Qué pasa con tu pelo?** – Pregunto mientras estiraba del cabello inestable de Tweek - **¿Crees que el rubio está de moda?** – Volvió a preguntar estirando con más fuerza el cabello de Tweek quien cansado le dio un manotazo para que le soltara – **BASTARDO**- grito el peleonero agarrándole de su camisa para darle un puñetazo.

- ** ¿Qué están haciendo?** – Pregunto una voz nasal mientras leía descaradamente un libro como si nada, detrás estaba Stan.

- ** Craig y Stan -** Dijo Tweek con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ** Son muchos contra un oponente**-Dijo Stan mientras Craig tomaba asiento y continuaba leyendo.

- ** A-ayuda-** Dijo Tweek, Stan se acerco y le dio un golpecito a la mano del buscapleitos haciendo que este suelte a Tweek.

- ** ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?** – Pregunto enojado mientras tomaba esta vez la camisa de Stan.

- **Termine-** Interrumpió Craig cerrando el libro-** ¿Dónde está el segundo capítulo?** – Pregunto mientras señalaba su libro **- ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo Tweek?** – Pregunto mientras agarraba la mano del rubio y se lo llevaba.

- ** ¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Dijo el buscapleitos.

- ** Oh, el director-** Interrumpió Stan apuntando con su dedo, todos se asustaron y miraron hacia donde estaba apuntando-_** Vamos**_- Dijo Stan y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Mientras Tweek era llevado de la mano de Craig, recordó algunas cosas, él y Craig jugando en el sube y bajas, comprando una paquete sorpresa de juguetes coleccionables. Entonces recordaron todo.

**Flashback (dentro del ****Flashback XD )**

Un pequeño niño de cabellos negros estaba sentado en el sube y baja completamente solo, estaba aburrido ya que Stan estaba enfermo cuando siente el sube y baja se mueve, quedando así el arriba. Un niño de cabellos amarillos se había sentado, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y una bonita sonrisa que se le asemejaba.

- ** ¡H-hallo!**- Saludo el niño rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

- ** ¿Qué idioma es ese?** – Pregunto Craig confundido, el niño le respondió dando pequeños golpecitos al sube y baja- **¿quieres que juguemos?** – Pregunto Craig.

Así jugaron un buen rato, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo

- ** Em. ¿Cómo te llamas?** – Pregunto Craig estando esta vez arriba **–Mi mama me dijo que no hable con extraños**- Dijo mientras miraba aun confundido, nunca había visto a un niño como él, parecía una muñeca. Pero el niño rubio no le respondió solo seguía con el juego con una sonrisa.

Ambos fueron a comprar un paquete de unos juguetes de acción coleccionable pero el truco era que uno no podía saber que juguete te tocaba.

- **Mierda me toco uno repetido**- Dijo Craig al ver su juguete- ** ¿Y a ti?** – Pregunto mirando el juguete que para su sorpresa era uno de los que solo había 3 o 4.

- **¡Sehr gut!**- Dijo el niño rubio al ver su juguete pero al ver como los ojos de Craig brillaban le ofreció el juguete pero este solo se negó alegando que quería conseguirlo él solo.

- ** Bueno no me molesta jugar sin hablar** – Dijo Craig mientras jugaban con la arena creando una cueva pero unos niños jugando se tropezaron por él y lo destruyeron.

Tweek bajo la mirada, y soltó unas lagrimas pero miro el rostro sorprendido de Craig y rápidamente cambio su rostro por el de una sonrisa y empezó a pisar lo que quedaba de la cueva como si demostrara que no le importa. Craig no dijo nada simplemente volvió a juntar la arena, y el chico rubio lo siguió inmediatamente.

Cuando estaban por terminar, ambos metieron sus manos para hacerle el hoyo que faltaba, al hacerlo sus manos se encontraron, el chico de ojos verdes tomo las manos de Craig y la sostuvo cálidamente.

Después de un rato fueron a jugar a los arboles, subiéndose encima de uno, Tweek estaba sujetándose de una rama para no caer cuando Craig empezó a saltar en la rama pero para su sorpresa este se cayó del árbol.

- ** Espérame aquí**- Dijo Craig mirando con miedo la herida profunda que se hizo Tweek con alguna rama al caer pero antes de que pudiera irse a buscar un adulto Tweek lo detuvo agarrándolo de su pierna y le sonrió cálidamente como siempre.

Tweek escucho la campanada de una iglesia y se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse así que se despidió con un abrazo de Craig y se fue.

- **Ahora que Stan está bien, tú te enfermas** – Dijo la madre de Craig mientras le tomaba la temperatura a su hijo.

- ** ¿Dónde está Stan?** – Pregunto Craig quien sentía frio a pesar de estar bien abrigado en su cama.

- ** Se fue a la tienda-** Respondió su madre. Craig recordó la herida del niño rubio y de pronto ya no tenía ganas de salir.

Stan estaba por llegar a su casa, no apresuro su paso, no tenía prisa cuando se topo con un extraño niño de cabello inusualmente rubio alborotado.

- ** ¡Hey!**- Dijo el niño saludándolo alegre pero Stan lo ignoro y siguió su camino asi que le agarro del brazo para que le preste atención.

- ** ¿W-whas passiert?** – Pregunto el niño rubio, confundido por la forma de actuar de_ "Craig"_

- ** ¿Qué es lo que quiere?** – Pensó Stan mientras una señora a la distancia hablaba en una lengua que no entendía.

- ** I-ichs ngh kommen,!M-mutti!**- Le dijo el niño de ojos verdes a la señora mientras le hacia una seña con las manos, agarro la mano de Stan y le puso el juguete en la palma de la mano mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa- **Danke**- susurro y se fue corriendo.

Stan guardo confundido el juguete, y se fue a su casa, tenía que regresar junto a su hermano sabio que odiaba quedarse solo mucho tiempo.

- ** Te compre un jugo de manzana**- Dijo Stan despertando a su hermano.

- ** Gracias**- Dijo y agarro el jugo.

- ** Ah, y te traje un regalo-** Murmuro Stan pasándole el muñeco de acción.

- ** Hey, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?** – Pregunto Craig admirando lo que tanto había querido conseguir.

- ** Cuando estaba cerca del parque, un niño rubio se me acerco y me lo dio**- Contesto Stan mientras ponía su rostro cerca del ventilador para que le sople.

- ** Quería conseguirlo por mi mism**o- Susurro Craig mirando el juguete y recordando al rubio.

_"Mis palabras se derritieron en esa luz infantil sin alcanzarle. Solo el sol de verano vio lo que paso"_

__Craig leia un manga en la azotea a pesar de que todos los estudiantes ya se fueron, el seguía en el colegio por mera decisión propia.

-** Craig ngh t-tu eres con quien j-jugué ese día**- Dijo Tweek acercándose hasta donde estaba Craig.

-** Deberías decir que era Stan**- Contesto Craig sin quitar los ojos de su manga.

- **Tu y Stan ngh n-no son clones, tu lees en frente de una pelea-** Dijo Tweek sentandose alado de Craig, estaba atardeciendo, era una hermosa escena.

-**Y no me discupo cuando hago daño a los demas- **Dijo Craig cerrando su manga.

-** ¿No ngh,n-no lo haces? -** Pregunto Tweek ladeando la cabeza.

- **Hablo de lo que te paso**- Contesto mientras con el manga le daba unos golpesitos en su cadera, que era el lugar en donde se hizo la herida de pequeño.

-** Ah, eso, s-seguro dolio pero ngh no queria que t-te disculparas !S-seria mucha presion**!-Dijo Tweek apoyando su cabeza por el hombro de Craig- **M-me la ngh me la pase muy bien, y era ngh f-feliz asi que una d-disculpa seria ngh s-seria un poco..- **Dijo cerrando los ojos un momento -** ¿verdad?** - pregunto dandole una sonrisa como siempre.

Craig no dijo nada, agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos, apoyo su cabeza por sus piernas y dejo caer el manga en el suelo.

-** No aprendería alemán, solo para disculparme**- Dijo Craig sin mirar a Tweek - **Seria mucho trabajo -** Susurro.

Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada, ya no hacia falta, dijeron demasiado solo se quedaron callados un buen rato y luego se levantaron y se fueron a sus casas. Al dia siguiente se saludaron como si nada y Tweek comió su almuerzo como un nuevo miembro del grupo.

- **¿T-tu novia no ngh esta aqui hoy?- **Pregunto Tweek mientras bebía su taza de café extra cargado.

-** Sabia que estarían aquí**- Dijo un pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Stan.

- **Tardaste en venir**- Dijo Stan mientras tomaba su jugo.

-** Eh? ah? b-bueno ngh g-gusto en conocerte, chico**- Dijo Tweek al darse cuenta de que no era una chica, si no un chico.

-** A-ah encantado de conocerte-** Dijo Kyle amistosamente. Tweek sintió que se le caía el alma al darse cuenta tan tarde de algo tan obvio.

-** He intentado decirte que era una chica-** Refunfuño Clyde comiendo con mas prisa sus tacos.

-** Las palabras realmente son poderosas**- susurro Stan.

* * *

**Bueno si no es obvio, Craig y Stan son gemelos en este fic XD Kyle es algo afeminado (no me digas) y Token y Clyde, son Token y Clyde (?)**

**¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Ideas? TODO ES BIENVENIDO :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. **


	3. Una visita y una cita en grupo

- **!Soy Kenneth McCormick !Mis amigos me llaman Kenny!**- Se presento calurosamente un rubio de ojos azules, traía su capucha abajo a pesar de que acostumbraba tapar su cara con ella- **Mi mejor cualidad es mi sexy cuerpo ¿Quieres probar cariño? Broma~~**- A pesar de tener fama de seductor y don juan, y de que haya miles de rumores de que era mas puta que las putas Kenny nunca se había acostado con nadie, aunque a veces robaba besos a sus amigos, pero solo si eran de confianza a modo de broma.

- **Soy Stan Marsh, Kyle no vino hoy porque esta enfermo**- Dijo Stan sin su gorro, dejando sus negros cabellos a la vista. Craig si estaba usando su chulo como usualmente lo hace, si Craig usaba su chulo, Stan no usaba su gorro y viceversa, como si usaran sus gorros solo para que lo diferencien.

-** Awww !Lo extrañas!**- Dijo animado Clyde, tratando de seguir la corriente a Kenny.

- **S-soy ngh T-Tweek Tweak, y-yo ngh GAH !M-mucha presión! Y-yo practicoboxeo**- Dijo tapándose su rostro con ambas manos, mientras su rostro se enrojecía por la vergüenza.

-** !TAAAN lindo!**- Grito Kenny, guiñando el ojo, y chillando feliz.

- **Soy Clyde Denovan ¿ También soy lindo?**- Pregunto apuntando su labio inferior con su dedo indice y guiñando un ojo.

- **!Claro que lo eres dulzura!**- Grito Kenny silbando para dar ánimos- **!Tu turno Token amor!**- Dijo apuntando al afroamericano bostezando por el sueño.

-** Soy Token Black y no entiendo lo que estamos haciendo**- Dijo el chico color chocolate, mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y luego su cabeza en su mano. Todos se quedaron callados era verdad, nadie entendía ya era muy tarde, estaban en un parque, sentados en un banco. Kenny los habia llamado de la nada y todos se reunieron ahí.

- **Y el mas importante en mi corazón ~~ Tu turno**- Dijo Kenny apuntando al chico del chulo y ignorando la pregunta de Token.

- **Yo..** - Dijo Craig con su voz monotona, todos se callaron para escuchar, el sonido de los grillos estaba presente-** Tampoco entiendo que hacemos aqui-** Kenny abucheo su presentación alagando que rompía el ritmo del juego.

-** PREGUNTA~~** - Dijo Kenny tratando de animar al grupo- **¿Que tipo de chico te gusta? Token** - Pregunto tomando asiento finalmente.

Los lugares eran asi, Kenny sentado en la punta, en frente de Stan, Stan en la punta sentado a lado de Tweek, Tweek se sentaba enfrente de Craig a lado de Clyde y Clyde se sentaba en frente de Token en la punta.

-** Alguien que pudiera demostrarme**- Contesto Token ladeando la cabeza- **Que hay cosas mas importantes que el dinero**- Completo la frase y se limito a bostezar nuevamente.

- **!Te lo demostrare! !Te lo demostrare!**- Grito Clyde moviendo los brazos freneticamente.

Craig alzo una ceja, levanto su mano lentamente, y para sorpresa de todos, tomo la mano de Tweek, sujetandola con ambas manos **-¿ Y a ti Tweek?**- Pregunto mirandolo a los ojos y este se puso nervioso, moviendo sus ojos de derecha a izquierda buscando una respuesta.

-** Y-yo, ngh a-alguien a-amable supongo**- Dijo con el tic en su ojo presente- **¿Y a t-ti ?** -Pregunto mirando a otra parte ya que se sentia nervioso con los oscuros ojos de Craig sobre el, cuando Craig estaba a punto de contestar, Tweek interrumpió- **¿Q-que t-tipo ngh d-de chico t-te gustan Stan?**- Pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

-** !Si~! !Dinos Stan! ¿Que tipo?**- Pregunto Clyde interesándose en la respuesta de Marsh.

- ** No lo se**- Dijo sonriendo, comos siempre no daba respuestas completas, solo sonreía. Algunos pensarían que Stan era completamente Hipocrita, sonreía todo el tiempo, todo lo contrario a su hermano gemelo.

- **A el le gustan los prepotentes**- Contesto entre dientes Kenny. Stan se sonrojo por completo.

- **¿EEEEH? ¿Eres SM?**- Pregunto Clyde burlón.

- **!N-NO!**- Grito frunciendo el ceño y tomando por sorpresa al grupo reunido, ya que esa expresión no era típica de el.

- **Token, Stan me grito**- Lloriqueo Clyde tratando de extender sus brazos hacia el único hijo de los Back, quien tomo las manos del castaño y las acaricio para que deje de llorar.

-** No llores Clyde, no es Stan es Craig ****disfrazado**- Reconforto el afroamericano.

-** ¿Que coños dices?**- Pregunto Stan aun con el seño fruncido. Clyde lloro mas fuerte casi gritando.

Asi como sus lagrimas, el agua empezó a caer del cielo, mojando a los seis reunidos, arruinando su _"cita en grupo" _Al final todos volvieron a sus casas, corriendo para no mojarse, ya que ninguno provino la lluvia.

_ "No importa cuanto nieve, la flor del amor siempre florecera"_

_ " El primer amor nunca funciona"_

Stan llego al colegio, aun era temprano, se sento en una de las bancas del aula, y puso un libro en una de las sillas de a lado, para poder guardarle un lugar a Kyle, suspiro, recordaba cuando lo hacia para Wendy, su relación hace rato ya había terminado, ahora salia mas con Kyle.

- **Hey amigo ¿Tan temprano?**- Pregunto Kyle finalmente llegando, detrás de el llego Wendy, quien ni los miro, ni los saludo, solo se limito a sentarse en el mismo lugar que siempre, en el primer asiento en la primera fila, justo enfrente del profesor.

- **No pude dormir**- Contesto, y estornudo varias veces- **Creo que me estoy resfriando**- Al decir eso, Wendy miro disimuladamente.

- **!Debiste quedarte a descansar!**- Dijeron al unisono Wendy y Kyle, ambos se miraron extrañados, Kyle aclaro un poco su garganta para disimular, Wendy siguió mirando el pizarron, su cabello largo ocultaba cualquier expresión que pusiere.

No dijeron nada de eso, los alumnos iban llegando, iban llegando, hasta que su team se completo finalmente con la llegada de; Cartman, Kenny. El dia transcurrió normal, para su suerte, en la hora del descanso Kenny corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, y gano al Team contrario, teniendo a si el lugar de la azotea para almorzar.

Al día siguiente, Stan no fue al colegio, solo se limito a quedarse a dormir mas para descansar, se levanto de la cama, miro al reloj, ya eran mas de las nueve de la mañana, se sintió algo mareado por la fiebre, su cuerpo tenia una extraña calidez molesta, suspiro, miro por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, chasqueo la lengua _-¿ Estaría alguien en casa?_- Se pregunto, lo dudaba, pero no le importaba, así estaría mas tranquilo. Volvió a dormir, boca arriba.

-** Tiene el sueño profundo**- Murmuro una voz burlona.

- **¿Esta bien que nos dejes pasar?**- Pregunto otra voz, Stan ya se había levantado pero aun no abría los ojos, creía que solo era un sueño.

-** Hey sácale una foto**- Dijo otra voz y de pronto se escucho el sonido del un flash. Stan se levanto de su cama de una, frunciendo el seño.

-** ¿Que están haciendo?**- Pregunto algo enojado. Su team y su hermano estaban en casa, ni siquiera enfermo lo dejaban descansar.

- **Buen día**- Dijo la voz monótona de su hermano.

- **Hemos venido a visitarte, !Agradece hippie!**- Dijo el mas gordo del team, mirando burlesco la foto que había sacado- **Las chicas Y Kyle pagaran bien por esta foto Jeje**- Dijo apagando la cámara y guardándola en su bolsillo.

- **!Callate cabron!**- Grito Kyle enojado, el quería la foto si, pero no quería que Stan supiera que la tenia.

- **!Tu callate judio de mierda!**- Y nuevamente ambos empezaron a pelear. Stan se sentó en su cama y apretó el puente de su nariz, empezó a toser toscamente.

- **¿Te encuentras bien viejo?**- Pregunto Kenny algo preocupado. El teléfono de Stan empezó a sonar, y Stan aun tosiendo, miro el mensaje que le había llegado.

- **!Craig no me saques fotos!**- Dijo enojado, el mensaje era una foto de el durmiendo, y el remitente era el numero de Craig.

- **¿Porque deberia?**- Dijo agarrando el gorro de Stan que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso- **Es una bonita foto**- Dijo sonriendo como solía hacerlo Stan- **¿Acaso te molesta?**- Pregunto apretando el puente de su nariz.

- **!IGUALITOS!**- Grito Cartman y empezó a reírse junto a Kenny. Kyle rió bajito para no molestar a su amigo y no admitir que le causaba gracia la imitación.

- **Kyle !No te rias!**- Dijo Stan aclarándose la garganta para dejar de toser-** Estoy cansado**- gruño molesto y trato de levantarse de su cama pero Kyle lo empujo para que vuelva a recostarse - **!D-dejame Kyle!**- protesto enojado, y finalmente se dejo caer en su cama, estaba muy débil no podía con la fuerza de su mejor amigo.

- **!Extrañaba tu casa!**- Dijo Kenny, rodando en el piso alfombrado de Stan, como su casa era mas _"humilde"_ por asi decirlo, tener alfombras era una locura, su casa estaba alfombrada únicamente por papel de diario. Al rodar en el piso choco contra la puerta, que se abrió dejando pasar a una niña de cabello anaranjado y de vestido verde claro y bocaditos color blanco, las mejillas de Kenny se sonrojaron al ver a la niña.

- **Perdonen la intromisión mi mama me dijo que les traiga esto-** Dijo, tenia una charola con cinco vasos de jugos, cosa que era impresionante que una niña con manos de aspecto delicado sostenga, o eso era el parecer del rubio.

- **Déjame ayudarte**- Dijo Kyle agarrando la charola, y llevándola al escritorio de Stan. Rápidamente Cartman tomo uno de los vasos y empezó a beberlo.

- **¿Hay bocaditos?**- Pregunto de forma glotona el gordo del grupo.

Ruby una vez libre de la charola, corrió hacia su hermano mayor Craig, abrazándolo por la espalda y colgándose de su cuello.

- **¿Se nota que me quiere mas?**- Pregunto irónico, mientras se levantaba y hacia montan a Ruby de caballito.

- **¿Quienes sois?**- Pregunto Ruby soltándose y callendo al suelo, de rodillas- **Hay, me duele**- Dijo al ver el raspón que la alfombra de Stan le había dejado un rasguño en la rodilla. Ruby era mas parecida a Craig que a Stan, su expresión era la misma, monótona, sin ningún gesto de sonrisa, ni molestia, solo dijo que le dolia y toco su herida como si nada. Luego corrió hacia Stan y lo miro con expresión nula- **¿ Enfermito estas tu?**- Pregunto tocándole la frente.

-** ! Prométeme que te casaras conmigo de grande!-** Dijo Kenny tomando las suaves manitas de Ruby con delicadeza. Estaba completamente cautivado.

- **Tsk, pervertido**- Murmuro Cartman tomando el jugo de los demás.

- **!No te los tragues todo culo gordo!**- Grito Kyle enojado, de igual manera no podía tomar ninguno, ya que tenia azúcar y el no podia tomarlo porque lamentablemente tenia diabetes.

- **Hermanos, me esta ligando ¿ Estáis celosos?**- Pregunto Ruby, sin mostrar sorpresa por la actitud de Kenny.

- **Si mucho-** Dijo Stan sonriendo, trato de sentarse, pero Kyle lo volvia a posicionar para que se recueste y descanse en su cama.

- **No**- Contesto Craig, haciéndole su seña obscena. Ruby imito el gesto y se lo devolvió.

- **Hey, ¿Puedo tomarme un poco de tu jugo?**- Pregunto moviendo sus brazos para que Kenny la suelte, cuando lo hizo, fue hacia Cartman y lo miro por unos segundos- **Gordo**- Murmuro y le mostró su dedo medio.

-** !Maldita mocosa hijade**- Antes que Cartman pudiera terminar, Kenny lo tecleo.

- **!No insultes a mi futura esposa!**- Defendió y abrazo a la hermana pequeña.

- **Ah**- Dijo la pequeña llamando la atención de todos- **Tengo que terminar mis tareas**- Murmuro y salio de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió con la mano y luego se fue.

- **Tan linda**- Musito Kenny devolviendo el saludo a pesar de que ella ya no estaba alli.

La tos de Stan se hizo mas fuerte asustando a los presentes, Kyle golpeo levemente la espalda de este para que se le pasara la tos y luego lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo.

- **! MALDICIÓN!**- Grito una chica abriendo la puerta de una patada. Tenia el cabello castaño, los ojos de igual color, grandes frenos en los dientes, era bastante alta- **!Stan estas haciendo mucho ruido! !Carajo!-** grito y tomo a Stan del cuello y lo sacudió violentamente, Kyle trato de detenerla pero ella lo empujo haciendo que caiga al suelo de costado sin poder parar la caída, Craig se escondió detrás de Kenny quien temblaba de miedo.

- **Hola Shelly**- Saludo Cartman sonriendo de costado, a pesar de que Shelly tenga una edad mucho mayor que el se llevaban considerablemente bien.

- **Hola Culon**- Saludo ella también devolviendo la sonrisa, ella era la única persona que podía decirle culon sin ofenderle- **Bien niñatos**- Gruño fulminando con la mirada a cada uno-** No hagan mucho ruido o se las veran, ¿Entienden?**- Pregunto y todos asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente- **Me voy**- Dijo y salio de la habitación resiviendo una seña obscena de Craig, ella lo ignoro y no cerro la puerta de la habitación.

- **!Miren lo que encontré!**- Dijo Kenny teniendo la atención del grupo-** Unas fotos de Stan y Craig de pequeños aww, ¿no son una dulzura?**- Kyle arrebato las fotos de las manos del rubio para poder mirarlas.

- **No hay ninguna donde estén juntos, ademas, ¿Porque en esta foto hay un hombre y en esta otro?**- Pregunto, en una foto se podía observan a Craig, ruby, una mujer rubia y un hombre pelirrojo, y en la otro foto se podía observan a Stan, Shelly, una mujer castaña y un hombre de cabello color negro.

- **Somos de diferentes madres, y padres**- Contesto Craig con su tipica voz nasal- **Pense que como eras el mejor amigo marica de mi hermano lo sabrias**- Dijo restando importancia.

- **No lo entiendo**- Dijo Kenny interrumpiendo a Kyle de una posible protesta que empezaría una pelea que terminaría con la seña obscena que Craig acostumbraba usar.

- **Tampoco nosotros**- Contesto Stan sonriendo y agradeciendo internamente a Kenny por interrumpir la innecesaria queja de su amigo pelirrojo.

- **¿No eran gemelos?**- Pregunto Cartman fingiendo interés cuando en realidad lo que tenia era hambre.

- **Si, nacimos de la misma vagina, no se de cual pero de la misma**- Contesto Craig rodando los ojos.

- **Lo que sea maricas, ya es muy tarde**- Dijo Cartman mirando el reloj- **Y tengo un hambre de puta madre**- Exclamo y su barriga hizo ruido consintiendo la afirmación del castaño.

Los cuatro chicos afirmaron, incluso Stan, Kyle se ofreció a cocinar algo, pero Cartman no quería comer _"comida marica judía"_ así que al final hicieron hamburguesas, cuando se subieron a la habitación de Stan para llevarle la comida, se había quedado dormido, se encogieron de hombros y jugaron videojuegos mientras este dormida finalmente se quedaron dormidos ya que era demasiado tarde.

Craig a lado de Stan casi abrazándolo Kyle sentado posando su cabeza en la cama de Stan mientras la cabeza de este chocaba contra la de el ambos tomados de la mano, Kenny y Cartman en el suelo espalda contra espalda.

- **Son todos unos maricas**- Murmuro Shelly abriendo la puerta un poco para ver la encantadora escena.

- **Si**- Afirmo Ruby bostezando por el sueño, Shelly rió bajito y se llevo a la menor en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama a dormir.

**OMG, se que debi actualizar este fic hace decadas (?), pero asdf, no tengo excusa bueno si, el colegio y eso~ pero ahora estoy en vacaciones~ asi que quizas actualize mas de seguido, pido disculpas si algun alma estaba esperando la actualizacion de este fic, !Las amadoro! gracias por leerme~**


	4. Nueva apariencia

-** Q-que no sea muy corto-** Murmuro un pelirrojo sentado en su patio trasero mientras miraba a su alrededor nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar a su lado Stan y Craig peinandole el cabello con un peine fino cada uno. De vez en cuando tenia que mover la cabeza a la derecha o la izquierda depende de donde le duela ya que la tener el cabello con risos era difícil de peinar.

El sol brillaba con fuerza a pesar de que casi terminaba el verano, se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y las cigarras, era un buen tiempo para partir una que otra sandia y luego echar una buena siesta a lado de un ventilador de piso.

- **Dijiste que te daba calor**- Dijo un pelinegro de cabello negro que a pesar del calor se ocultaba en un chulo azul. De un tirón desenredo un mechón de Kyle haciendo que este gruña de dolor.

- **Dijiste que era molesto peinarlo**- Dijo el otro pelinegro sin ningún gorro, mientras peinaba suavemente el cabello rojo de Kyle. No tenia intencion de lastimarlo aun asi Kyle de vez en cuando lo regañaba por ser "Poco cuidadoso" Stan estaba acostumbrado al cabello sedoso de Ruby aunque una vez trato de peinar a Shelly y casi no sale vivo de esa aunque no le haya tocado ni un solo cabello castaño.

-** GAH, t-tengan ngh c-cuidado**- Murmuro un rubio mientras tomaba una foto de Kyle como ultimo recuerdo de su cabello largo. Tweek tambien tenia el cabello algo largo aunque no tanto como Kyle, usualmente para trabajar en la cafeteria la sostenia con unas evillas negras y ya no tenia ningun problema.

Ambos pelinegros soltaron el cabello del pelirrojo y tomaron las tijeras una cada uno, Tweek casi se desmayo del susto.

- **¿Porque dos tijeras?**- Pregunto asustado Kyle mientras trataba de levantarse pero Clyde le sujetaba las piernas mientras reia y cantaba "No burritos Just Tacos"

- **No te preocupes**- Murmuro Craig cortando un mechón de una- **Puede que sean dos tijeras**- Dijo y tomo otro mechon de pelo.

- **Pero nuestros corazones son uno solo**- Completo la oración Stan mientras cortaba casi a la par que su hermano. Clyde hecho una carcajada y Tweek cerro los ojos con fuerza para no ver aquella masacre.

-** Ademas volvera a crecer, !Como los dedos!**- Exclamo Clyde y Craig aguanto las ganas de hacerle su seña obsena como era costumbre, resoplo molesto y siguio cortando el cabello de Kyle tomando entre sus dedos mechones y luego cortándolos como solia hacerlo Ruby a sus muñecas cuando era niña. Aunque el resultado siempre eran muñecas calvas.

Siguieron así por minutos, Kyle trataba de auto-calmarse pero no creía ni un segundo que fuera buena idea que esos dos le cortase el cabello y no ayudaba en nada los gritos paranoicos de Tweek cada momento, diciendo cosas que si se equivocan le cortara la oreja o que se quedara calvo y nunca mas le crecerá el pelo y sera la humillación de su vida.

- **Ah... Esta muy corto**- Murmuro estirando ahora los mechones de su cabello, que se enredaban en pequeños rulitos rojos.

- **Yo creo que te queda bien**- Contesto Stan sonriendo. Kyle se sonrojo y desvio la mirada avergonzado. Clyde, Tweek y Craig sonrieron en silencio ante era reacción.

Así pasaron las vacaciones y al final todos tuvieron que volver al colegio como su tercer y ultimo año.

El Team Craig a excepción e Tweek estaban en el salón jugando pelea de pulgares, mientras el Team Stan simplemente estaban hablando incluida una que otra pelea de Cartman y Kyle.

- **B-buen d-dia-** Saludo Tweek tímidamente sus mejillas estaban rojas, no sabia como iban a reacciona su Team al verlo con su nueva imagen, _¿Y si no lo querían ver nunca mas? ¿Y si le echaban del team? ¿Tendria que volver a juntarse con Pip?_ Pip estaba bien pero !Damien daba mucho miedo!

- **Buen di-** Saludo Clyde pero antes de terminar el saludo, al voltear su mirada para saludar al rubio, sus mejillas se inflaron, y estallo a carcajadas. Token se apretola cien ante la risa estruendosa de su amigo, Craig movio su pulgar como saludo mostrando el dibujo que tenia en el, era dos ojitos algo separados y una rayita como boca, igualito a el- **Lentes, lentes, lentes-** Repitio varias veces Clyde y respiro tratando de parar de reír y Craig como buen amigo que es le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se calme, reemplazando risas por lagrimas**-Joo,dolio**- Sollozo Clyde llorando como si un niño fuese.

- **Te quedan bien**- Alago Craig a Tweek haciendo que este se sonroje de golpe y lo mire con una expresion algo asustada. Craig chasquelo la lengua algo molesto ya sabia que significaba esa forma de apretar los puños, sus mejillas infladas y algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Una escena..

- **!C-CLARO NGH Q-QUE NO, E-ESTO NGH E-ES MUCHA PRESION!**- Grito, se quito las gafas y salio corriendo hacia el pasillo chocando contra alguien que estaba a punto de entrar al salón.

Como no veía bien, achico sus ojos tratando de reconocer a la persona parada frente de el, escucho la voz amable de esa persona preguntar si estaba bien, entonces noto que tenia el cabello negro !Tenia que ser Craig!, arrodillado lo abrazo de la pierna.

- **GAH, n-no me ngh e-eches de tu Team, p-porfavor, !Seria mucha presion!**- Grito Tweek levantando la mirada y demostrando sus mejores lagrimas de chico puro (?)

- **Viejo lo siento, ¿pero no te fuiste del mi Team hace mucho?**- Tweek se puso a llorar gritando varias incoherencias Stan entendio lo que pasaba por alguna razón Tweek lo confundió por Craig, sonrió ante ese, jugaría un rato con el- **Vamos ****levántate**- Dijo ajustando un poco su voz para que se parezca a la de su hermano, tomo a Tweek del hombro y lo levanto del suelo, era algo lindo o eso pensaba el- **Te dejare volver al Team si cierras los ojos y no lo abras hasta que yo te diga, ¿Okey?**- Tweek asintió con la cabeza varias veces haciéndole entender que estaba de acuerdo- **Bien**- Musito Stan, levanto el mentón de Tweek un poco y pudo notar que temblaba bastante, que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la pestaña le titilaba un poco, le pareció gracioso la forma en que se estiraba la camisa y como sus cejas se movían a la par que sus temblores, acerco su rostro hacia la el rubio con los labios casi unidos sintiendo la respiración de Tweek.

- **¿Que mierda haces?-** Pregunto Craig frunciendo el seño y separando a ambos, tenia los anteojos de Tweek en la mano derecha y la mano derecha en forma de puño.

- **Buh, termino el juego**- Musito Stan saboreando sus labios, fingiendo que beso al rubio, calculo que desde la perspectiva de Craig pareció que ambos se estaban besando. Miro el rostro enojado de Craig !Bingo! lo había hecho enojar.

- **Te reto a una pelea- **Gruño Craig, apuntándolo con su dedo indice, Tweek casi estalla en un ataque nervioso al no entender nada**- ****De pulgares- **Finalizo la oración, Stan se encogió de hombros y acepto.

Ambos estaban ahora en el salón, mirándose mutuamente, el pulgar de Stan tenia los mismos ojos que el de Craig solo que su pulgar tenia una sonrisa.

- **Uno, uno, uno**- Conto Clyde tratando de recordar lo que sigue- **! DIEEEEZ!**- Exclamo y Craig movió rápidamente su pulgar tratando de atacar el de Stan y acorralar el pulgar ajeno para poder ganar.

Así escribieron moviendo sus pulgares, de derecha a izquierda, tratando de apretar el pulgar ajeno y ganar la gran pelea de pulgares, Stan se descuido y al ver eso Craig levanto rápidamente su mano y trato de picarle el ojo a su hermano con su dedo pulgar.

-** !Cuidado!-** Grito Stan esquivando el dedo de Craig quien desvió la mirada y murmuro que no era su culpa-** !Arbitro!**- Grito enojado. El arbitro era ni nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo Tweek ya que Clyde era muy superdotado para el puesto y Token simplemente se negó alegando que tenia que terminar su tarea ya que no la había hecho en casa.

- **GAH, ngh, n-no v-vuelvas hacerlo ngh C-craig, !P-podria perder su ojo!**- Grito entrando en una crisis nerviosa, respiro un par de veces y le dio un trago a su termo de café que había sacado de su mochila - **C-craig, s-si haces t-tres ngh f-faltas pierdes**- Dijo y Clyde para animar mostro cuatro dedos mientras gritaba "Tres, tres".

- **Tres son muchas**- Murmuro- **Solo tiene dos ojos**- Contesto sonriendo levemente. Stan frunció el seño y se miraron en forma retadora.

Tres chicas se acercaron, una rubia llamada Bebe, otra de pelo negro llamada Wendy y otra de pelo color rojo llamada Red, la pelinegra saludo cordialmente interrumpiendo la pelea, ninguno de los presentes entendió porque le hablaba a Craig como si fuera Stan incluso lo llamaba "Stanley", Craig quiso decir algo pero ella hablaba tanto que no pudo interrumpirla así que simplemente lo ignoraba, total ella no le estaba hablando a el simplemente se confundió de persona.

- **Esto**- Trato de hablar Stan pero la rubia lo tomo del hombro y lo saludo coqueta.

- **Hola Craig, ¿Que están haciendo?**- Pregunto jugando con sus mechones rubios entre su dedo indice mientras mascaba un chicle de menta con la boca cerrada haciendo uno que otro globo de vez en cuando.

- **Soy Stan**- Dijo tratando de sonreír a pesar de que se sentía ofendido por no ser reconocido por lo que era y no era su propia novia Wendy Testaburger. Wendy quiso que se la tragara la tierra, se sintió tan avergonzada, retrocedió unos pasos y salio corriendo junto a sus dos amigas.

- **Wow, os confunden mucho**- Murmuro Token tratando de no reír por la confusión de la chica. Mientras guardaba su lapices y cuadernos en su mochila ya que habia terminado su tarea.

Todos simplemente continuaron mirando como Stan y Craig luchaban con sus pulgares, hasta que llego el Team Stan y este fue con su grupo, luego como siempre pelearon por la azotea aunque Craig aun seguía de un humor de culo por lo del beso que mas tarde descubrió que era mas falso que el fin del mundo de los mayas siguieron su día de forma normal.

**Honestamente no iba actualizar este fic en muucho tiempo, pero como me dio un ataque Otaku (?), sin darme cuenta escribí el siguiente episodio, lo siguiente seria (espero) Tweek en el país de las maravillas, así que nos vemos alla (?)**


End file.
